


The Emperor's Wrath Attempts to Express Gratitude

by Lyviel



Series: The Emperor's Wrath Does Suff [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith Warrior tries really hard to show gratitude and affection. She really is terrible at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Wrath Attempts to Express Gratitude

Arlys found Quinn in the cargo bay taking inventory. “Quinn!” she called out to him as she approached.

“Yes, My Lord,” he replied standing at attention.

“Well- Just- I-” This was going no where, so she simply ended with an, “Ayyyyy,” and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, My Lord,” Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Oh, you know, just-” she punched him again. “Ayyyyyy.”

He looked bewildered but she nodded in satisfaction.

“Well, enough of that,” she said, turning to leave. “Lets get going, we've got people to kill!”

She hoped he understood. Hell, she wasn't even sure she understood. She wasn't very good at any of this. He always seemed to know her better than she knew herself, though, so it was probably fine. She glanced over her shoulder as she left the room and was hopeful when she saw him absently smiling while rubbing his sore shoulder.


End file.
